


【戴亚】夏日祭典

by Muyooo



Category: Little Witch Academia, 小魔女学园
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muyooo/pseuds/Muyooo
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, 戴亚
Kudos: 3





	【戴亚】夏日祭典

当我结束了今天的魔法秀回到后台，接过助理递来的毛巾时，助理凑过来在我耳边小声地说:

“有位小姐找您。”

刚刚才结束了一场大型表演，我疲倦极了，像那样找我的人很多，我疑惑助理为什么不替我挡下来的同时，也只好敷衍地点点头。

我擦干净头上的汗，把毛巾放在一边，目光从来来回回的工作人员们的身影穿梭过去，投向那个要找我的人。

我的心跳几乎在那一瞬间停滞，有点怀疑是不是之前的表演余留下来还发挥残热的魔法。

五年未见，她愈发成熟，依旧完美优雅。我慌慌张张带上我的帽子，但还是在嘈杂中听见她的脚步声，一步一步，似乎很用力地在把这些年的时光距离缩短。

“你呀，”

那位小姐抬起遮住我的脸的帽檐，笑容温和。

“我很想念你，亚可。”

闷热夏夜里她的嗓音流入我的耳朵，我像吃了根苏打味的冰棒，融化的冰划过喉咙舒舒服服的，然后浇在心上又是一层甜。

我背过身去，收拾我的东西，却难以掩藏笑容。

我也想你呀，戴安娜。

  
\--------------------------  
从露娜诺娃学院毕业之后，我就开始了像夏莉欧那样的魔法秀之路。

我很幸运，魔法在那次阻拦导弹的事件后又被重新重视，加之许多人念念不忘曾经的夏莉欧，对于作为她的学生的我的出现也非常欢迎。所以我的表演，才没那么辛苦的开始，并且很快成功了。

洛蒂回了芬兰经营她家的魔法道具店，经常跟我写信分享她的事情，送来让我做噩梦的酸鲱鱼派;苏西依旧是研究她的蘑菇，偶尔也寄来信件，告诉我她的情况。

而戴安娜，这五年来，我从未和她联系过。我总是宽慰自己她的学业繁重，不能去给别人添麻烦。况且我才不好意思去写信跟她说自己的事，不然她肯定又会觉得我莫名其妙的。

我的魔法秀是在夏日祭正式开始之前，所以我结束后，匆匆忙忙换了衣服，带着戴安娜去夏日祭。稍微遗憾的是，我没来得及准备浴衣。不过我又不是那种小女孩了，穿好看的浴衣，被喜欢的人夸了“可爱”才能满足。

她现在就在我的身边，我还是有点难以置信，明明她一直在英国，而我在日本，怎么会就到我的眼前了呢？

我带着鸭舌帽，不容易被认出来，而戴安娜在人群中很显眼，她个子又高，发色又跟周围的人不同，并且脸还特别好看，好多女孩儿都在看她。我有些不满，却没有胆量，深呼吸后捏住她的手腕。

……我才不是想要牵她的。

“怎么了？”

她轻轻地挣脱开，我没来得及反应，就主动地牵起我。天气很热，但她的手掌很清爽，这种感觉并不糟糕，久违的牵手甚至让我异常珍惜。

啊，我差点忘了，我和她的交流，是周围大多数人不能完全懂的。这个世界里只有我和她，任何人都无法插足。

“没什么。”

我压住心里冒出头的欢喜，装作成熟回答了她。

以前的我总认为魔法比夏日祭有趣太多，以至于童年的我大多时候对同伴的邀请置之不理。而今天，热烘烘的夜晚，好不容易捞起的金鱼从破了的纸网跌进水池，女孩子们的木屐踩在石头路发出的有节奏的“哒哒”声，苹果糖的甜浆融化后，氤氤氲氲地浮散在带着暑气的风里。

其实，夏日祭也不差呀。

烟花大会要开始了，来不及带她逛一逛祭典的小摊，我想只好先带戴安娜去人少的地方。

“这儿人太多，我们去其他地方。”

她张口道了“好”，却被人们的倒计时吞没。

“五——”

我拉着她往一条小路跑去，没记错的话，这条路会通到河边，那儿人少，也能看到烟火。小时候妈妈经常带我在河岸散步，种在河边的樱树在春天都绽放了，水面浮着一层嫩粉，好看极了。

“四——”

可惜夏天是看不到樱花的。我真想把我的家乡所有的好分享给这个人，让她喜欢上这里的所有，同我的热爱一样，可是我又总是语拙、爱和她赌气。

“三——”

其实用魔杖就可以放出烟火，但我想让她看到，我的家乡几乎每个人在每年夏季都会仰头期待的景色。烟火升起那瞬间的心情绝对不是通过施一个小小魔法就能体现出来的。

“二——”

有扫帚就好了，这样很快就到了。但是这般奔跑，我似乎是在时间轴上逆行回到了过去。我不擅长记事，但戴安娜和我之间的，仿佛是装在另一个心上，清清楚楚的。我不知道从何说起，因为一想到的话，就像一根引线被火柴点燃，拦住记忆河川的堤坝被炸毁掉，那些美好却酸涩的回忆在身体里四处奔散。

“一——”

她为什么不在冬天的时候来日本呢，这样的话，我就会带她去小樽，我就会——

“嘭！”

当我们终于看到透过层层叠叠的树叶间歇、路灯给予的昏黄灯光时，第一朵烟花绽放了，瞬间点亮了大半夜空。那条河在我的面前安静地流淌，月光一如既往沉入水底，它从未因为烟火的存在而有其他改变。

烟火接二连三变着花样燃放，我转头去看戴安娜，她的清澈眸子中也倒映着那些烟花，稍纵即逝，我想抓也抓不到。

我们的见面不过两个小时，我还不了解经过五年时光的戴安娜。我难以观察出她到底哪里有了变化，可是又不好意思启齿询问她的种种，比如她的学业，她的家族，她的那个恐怖姨妈还会不会刁难她……我一想到我什么都不知道，就莫名失落，找不到什么来补上心里那一大片的空白。

我还是改不掉胡思乱想的坏习惯，一旦这样，就会被破坏自己好心情，闷闷不乐。是的，这么多年过去了，我承认我依然喜欢身边那个人;然而我从来猜不透她的心思，所以这些年总是提心吊胆的，害怕有天突然收到关于她的某些我这辈子都不愿意接受的消息。

毕业那天我哭得稀里哗啦，苏西和洛蒂以为我舍不得离开学院，还很努力地安慰我。其实我只是因为这家伙在发表完毕业讲话后突然急匆匆回去处理她家那点破事，没跟我说上一句话就那样没劲地走了。

讨厌死了。

正当我兴致缺缺趴在栏杆上时，戴安娜拍拍我的肩，张嘴说了什么，但烟火爆炸声掩盖住她的话语。我摇摇头表示听不见后，她就伸手从我的腰间取出魔杖。

戴安娜熟练地挥挥魔杖，它发出柔和光亮后，我发觉整个世界沉寂下来，喧闹的蝉鸣消失了，烟火一朵接一朵安静地燃放。

“你们家乡有没有这样像‘烟火底下一定要说些什么才行’的传统？”

“不知道。”

我嘟囔着扭头不去看她，卡文迪什不肯罢休，把我拉到她身前，我不理解她的执拗，抬起头有些生气地看着她。

可恶，这家伙是不是又长高了，气死了！

“你有没有想对我说的？”

她的目光比起以往过于炽热，似乎能将我的那点小女生心思看得彻彻底底。我缩缩脖子，扭头与她唱反调。

“没有。”

“好，”她笑了，“我有。”

卡文迪什的眼眸再一次亮了起来，我却看不懂其中流动的暗涌。

“这五年来，我从未停止关注你，”她突然格外坦率而认真，这是我未曾见过的卡文迪什，“你的每一场魔法秀我都准时收看，报纸上关于你的报导我全部剪下来贴在本子里，连安德鲁都说我疯了。我看到了你的成长，你的优秀，我为你感到骄傲，亚可，真的……”

“我也不是不想写信给你，但我每次拿起笔写上开头——‘亲爱的篝小姐”，便毫无头绪了。我对自己说，现在还不是时候，戴安娜，你得让自己快点强大起来……”

“于是我忍受了那么久，完成学业，继承了家族，让卡文迪什家族重新回到它的位置上。我以为我完成了所有的事，但某天晚上，我在花园散步，望着夜空时才发觉我和你之间，不是将近八小时的时差，不是白昼与黑夜的区别，而是五年来未曾交集过的空白。”

“然后我就来了，平生第一次没考虑后果，只是因为想看到真真实实的你，而来到这个完全陌生的国家。我想我可能……”

她忽地停下，脸微微红了，有些局促不安。她捏紧拳头，不知道在几秒钟时间里想通什么了，叹口气后放松了下来。

“唉，不是可能。事到如今，这样也不能算‘喜欢’了。”

“我爱你，亚可。人们都喜欢你，而我爱你。”

魔法的时效也到了，恰巧最后一朵烟花升空燃烧了整个夜空，河面终于起了细小的波纹，月亮的影子也碎了，她的湛蓝眼睛里此刻映着的全部都是我。

“第一次听你说这么多话。”

我踮起脚，鼓足一生的勇气凑近她的唇。

送我花，在我的梦中讲奇怪的话，生病时迷迷糊糊乱做承诺，还有今天……她在某些事上总是比我快上一步，所以在这件事上我要赢过她。

不过我毫无经验，对这种事又很害羞，所以只是碰了碰便离开了。即使是浅尝辄止，我的心也被填得满满当当。

烟火结束后，已经有人陆陆续续地往这边来了，我想得尽快离开这儿了，不然人多了认出我了就是真麻烦了，保不准明天还有新闻说“篝敦子烟火大会私会情人”。我扯了扯戴安娜的衣角，她竟然还有些呆地站在原地。

“笨蛋，走了。”

我转过身去，忍不住笑。她回过神，几步跟上我，牵住我，手指填入我的指缝间。

祭典的小摊重新热闹起来，那条河恢复平静，城市的灯火在夜里造了一个漩涡，夏天的风不知吹向何处，月色也很美，我的心上人在我身边。

End.


End file.
